Audio production tools exist that enable users to produce high-quality audio. For example, some audio production tools enable users to record sound produced by one or more sound sources (e.g., vocals and/or speech captured by a microphone, music played with an instrument, etc.), process the audio (e.g., to master, mix, design, and/or otherwise manipulate the audio), and/or control its playback. Audio production tools may be used to produce audio comprising music, speech, sound effects, and/or other sounds.
Some computer-implemented audio production tools provide a graphical user interface with which users may complete various production tasks on an audio recording. For example, some tools may receive audio input and generate one or more digital representations of the input, which a user may manipulate using the graphical user interface to obtain audio output having desired characteristics.
A user may employ an audio production tool to perform any of numerous production tasks. For example, many audio production tools enable a user to perform sound equalization, which is a technique used to alter a sound recording by applying filters to sound in one or more frequency ranges, so as to boost or attenuate spectral portions of a recording. Many audio production tools also enable users to perform sound compression, which is a technique for attenuating loud sounds so that other sounds are more easily perceived by a listener.